The experiments carried out under the plans for the Specialized Population Research Centers grant are concerned with the biochemistry of steroid and polypeptide hormones, the investigation of ovarian and adreno-cortical steroid pathways, primate neuroendocrine control of reproduction, and biochemical and genetical aspects of infertile human males.